


wings

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: we’ll be the lucky ones [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, blossoming relationships, probs out of character sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Skin so pale that it looked almost translucent, but made him seem like some kind of ethereal being when the moonlight filtered into the room. Fragile in appearance, his bones, ribs, and spine prominent for all to see, but some sort of silent strength slept within him. A feather light kiss would be enough to cause those pale pink lips to swell. And his wings, Gods preserve him Hinata loves Komaeda's wings.





	wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently went and finished playing SDR 2 and I had the urge to write something like this. I'm weak and I want to write more.

For the third time this morning Hinata checked the blinds, making sure that they were closed tightly to block out the artificial lights from outside along with the last few rays of the day that were retreating below the horizon. Praying to the God's above that his room would remain as dark as humanly possible for the hybrid currently resting in a bundle of blankets on his bed. The hybrid in question being named Komaeda, one of his wings laid outside the blankets splayed out across the bed while the other was underneath him. 

It had been a month since Komaeda was brought to his home by his co-worker Makoto crawling the soaking wet, broken and bleeding hybrid in his arms. Giving no concern to how he looked, but to the hybrid who looked as if he were at deaths doors. Together the two of them bandaged him up, knowing that if they were to take him to the hospital he would be taken away and both he and Makoto would be sent to jail. Hybrids were rare and expensive creatures, being considered pets among the rich and powerful often being seen as property more than a living human being.

Once he had woken up, frightened beyond belief, screeching as loud as he could while thrashing in Hinata's bed trying to get away, but only making it worse due to tangling the sheets around his limbs and wings. He was desperate to get away from whatever it was that hurt him this badly. Several sad squawks and a mixture between both human and animal seemed to tire him out before he was asleep once more. 

Makoto was unable to take him in due to a smaller living space that wouldn't be suited for the hybrid. So, this is how Hinata had ended up taking care of the half-man, half-bird in his bed. Hinata stepped towards the bed, reaching out with a trembling hand to touch the feathers. They really are beautiful, after cleaning away the blood and grime one could truly admire the beautiful white color and the light brown and black speckled feathers. Komaeda's wings moved, causing Hinata to jerk his hand away from the hybrid when they made eye contact with one another.

"S-sorry!" Hinata stuttered out, almost tripping over his own two feet. 

Komaeda just laid there for a moment before slowly pushing himself up off the mattress and into a sitting position, never breaking eye contact with Hinata while doing so. Hinata also found himself unable to look away, taking in the familiar features of someone he now considers his roommate. Skin so pale that it looked almost translucent, but made him seem like some kind of ethereal being when the moonlight filtered into the room. Fragile in appearance, his bones, ribs, and spine prominent for all to see, but some sort of silent strength slept within him. A feather light kiss would be enough to cause those pale pink lips to swell. And his wings, Gods preserve him Hinata loves Komaeda's wings. 

"Welcome back Hinata-kun, how was today for you?" Komaeda asked, his pale pink lips turning from a thing line into a small smile (his smiles always make Hinata's heart beat a little faster). Hinata stood there for a few seconds simply looking at Komaeda, but not responding to the hybrid until he felt a blush slowly burning a path from his face to his ears and probably down his neck. 

"I-it was good," Hinata stuttered, cursing himself for doing so, but the stutter rewarded him with a small chuckle from Komaeda "How were you today Komaeda? You didn't text me half as much today as you usually do." 

"Today was good. I was just really tired," Komeda replied stretching his wings a bit (the room was a bit too small for him to fully stretch them) while yawning. "Do you want to touch them Hinata-kun?" 

"Huh?" 

"My wings? Do you want to touch them?" 

"...Can I really touch them?" Hinata asked quietly, thankful for Komaeda's animal like hearing when he nodded as a way of giving Hinata permission. Hinata cautiously inched closer towards Komaeda, placing a knee on his bed touch them. When his shaky hand touched those. Hinata slowly stroked more of the downy feathers, moving closer to where the wings met the other's back. Admiring where some feathers were growing out of the sink of the hybrids very back but came to a halt when he felt small raised skin on Koameda's back. They were old, but layered upon one another, showing that that Komaeda hadn't been given any time to heal before he was hurt again. 

It hurt Hinata to see them. It hurt him to see those raised lines decorating Komaeda's back, many of them old, but some of them were newer, still healing and it hurt. It hurt to know that someone would willingly hurt such a beautiful person. 

"Don't look at them like that Hinata-kun." 

"Hm?" Komaeda's words pulled Hinata away from the scars on his back. 

"Don't look at them with such pity when trash like me doesn't deserve it." Komaeda said with a smile. 

"How did you... how did you get these?" Hinata hesitated while speaking, having to repeat his question a second time, unable to force the words out of his mouth. Feeling as if he was choking on them, not wanting to know the answer, but wanting to know at the same time. It was a suffocating feeling. 

"Ah, they're from my Master," Komaeda replied with a voice of indifference. 

"What? Why would they do that?" 

"I was a failure at what I was supposed to be for and so they punished me the way they thought worked the best." the indifference was still lacing his words, Komaeda refused to make eye contact with him opting to look at his hands finding his nails to be much more interesting. 

It _hurt_. 

It's so unfair that it hurts. 

Why would somebody do this? Why would somebody just hurt Komaeda for failing at whatever his purpose was supposed to be? What kind of sick human being would you have to be to hurt another person like this? 

"Ah, but I'm not really a person Hinata-kun. I'm a hybrid. I'm property something to be owned by others and used as they see fit." Komaeda's voice broke through Hinata's thoughts, it was only then that he realized he was speaking aloud.  
Komaeda's body was bundled up in a defensive position, he was expecting a beating. The sight only broke Hinata's heart even more. Hinata slowly wrapped his arms around Komaeda's shoulders before hiding his face in Komaeda's shoulder causing the hybrid to flinch. 

"Hinata-kun what are you-" 

"I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for Hinata-kun? You didn't do this?" 

"I don't know who hurt you, but" Hinata had to pause for a moment, to breathe, to gather his thoughts, not fully trusting the words coming out of his own mouth, but he decided to say them anyway. He had to no.. he needed for Komaeda to hear what he had to say. "I swear Komaeda that they'll never hurt you again not while you're here with me." 

Komaeda didn't say anything. Neither of them did for that matter, the silence hung between the two of them if a pin were to drop it would surely break the silence until the sound of Komaeda moving his wings reached his ears. Opening his eyes he could see that Komaeda closed his wings around him. Hinata's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt soft, warm lips touch his own. Komaeda was kissing him. Those pale pink lips were touching his own lips before moving away and the wings no longer closed around him vanished as well. 

Hinata couldn't speak, he could only run his fingers across his lips which still tingled from where Komaeda's were mere seconds ago. 

"Was that as a thank you?" 

"No that was a confession of my feelings. Seems like I've fallen for you Hinata-kun." Komaeda was smiling again, this one seems much more real than the other's he'd seen so far. Hinata was speechless again, which seemed to make Komaeda panic.

"I-I'm sorry that was a foolish thing to do. It was foolish to assume that you felt the same thing. That was such a horribly impulsive to do to you Hinata-kun I'm so-" Hinata didn't let Komaeda finish his sentence, pressing a soft, quick kiss of his own to those pale pink lips and pulling back just as quickly. 

"I like you too Komaeda," Hinata replied, his own smile forming on his face. 

The two of them leaned into kiss once again.


End file.
